sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Krzyki martwych dusz? Potwór terroryzuje obozowisko
Krzyki martwych dusz? Potwór terroryzuje obozowisko (jap. 死霊の叫び!? 恐怖キャンプの怪人 Shiryō no sakebi? Kyōfu kyampu no kaijin) – 17 (183) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 10 sierpnia 1996 roku. Opis odcinka Kengo Ibuki, garncarz, tłucze swoje dzieła. Uważa, że wszystko jest "nieudane". Nagle do jego domu wdziera się Sailor Aluminum Siren. Strzela do mężczyzny z bransolet. Odbiera Kengo Gwiezdne Ziarno, jednak po chwili okazuje się, że nie jest ono prawdziwe. Czarodziejki jadą na wakacje. Minako planuje znaleźć wakacyjną miłość, Makoto ośrodek, a Rei chce odnaleźć swojego kuzyna - Kengo Ibukiego. Rei opowiada, jak za czasów jej dzieciństwa Kengo niszczył wszystkie swoje dzieła. Gdy miał zniszczyć ognistego ptaka ulepionego z gliny, Rei zaczęła płakać i prosić, by go nie niszczył. Ibuki ją przeprosił, a potem podarował jej naszyjnik. Rei mówi, że gdy Kengo jest nieszczęśliwy, niszczy swoje dzieła. Usagi gania za Chibi Chibi, aż w końcu ląduje z kawą na głowie. Minako szepcze do reszty dziewczyn, że Usagi jest całe życie nieszczęśliwa. Gdy dziewczyny docierają do kurortu, policjant je ostrzega, że grasuje tu potwór. Tłumy ludzi uciekają. Jedna dziewczyna się potyka i potwór już ma ją zaatakować, ale jego broń niszczy kula z pistoletu. Na ratunek cywilom przybyli Super Conductovity. Jest to trio, które składa się z trzech chłopaków - Super Blue, Super Yellow i Super Green. Trio niszczy potwora i ratują dziewczynę z opresji. Okazuje się, że to była scena filmu w stylu sentai, którą teraz kręcą. W filmie tym grają Seiya, Taiki i Yaten. Jest im gorąco, więc postanawiają popływać. To samo postanawiają Czarodziejki. Usagi i Minako zaczynają się nawzajem ochlapywać wodą, co nie podoba się Chibi Chibi. Ami uważa, że przestrogi o demonie nie można lekceważyć, zwłaszcza że są z małą dziewczynką. Nagle w wodzie zjawiają się jakieś trzy postacie. Płyną w kierunku Usagi, Chibi Chibi i Minako. Ami krzykiem próbuje ostrzec dziewczyny, ale nagle z wody wyłaniają się Three Lights. Trójka opowiada o filmie. Minako flirtuje z Yatenem, Seiya jest wyśmiewany przez Usagi, a Taiki rozmawia z Ami i Makoto. Wtedy Seiya straszy Usagi o demonie. Po kręceniu filmu, Seiya zabiera kostium potwora z planu filmowego. Ma plan, by wystraszyć dziewczyny na kempingu. Rei opowiada upuszczającej opał Usagi, że była u Kengo, ale jej kuzyna nie było w domu. Zastała natomiast splądrowany pokój. To nie koniec kłopotów. Taiki i Yaten ostrzegają wszystkich, że zbliża się potwór. Gdy się pojawia, niszczy obóz dziewczyn, ku ich rozpaczy. Nastolatki uciekają, a potwór je goni. Seiya jest w drodze, by przestraszyć dziewczęta. Jednak te przebiegają obok, a za nimi potwór. Three Lights domyślają się, że to był Phage. Rei potyka się podczas ucieczki, a jej naszyjnik z ognistym ptakiem upada na ziemię. Ona i Usagi się przemieniają w Sailor Moon i Sailor Mars. Phage niszczy swoje garnuszki, a Rei rozpoznaje w nim Kengo. Strzępki wspomnień powracają do Phage'a, gdy chce zniszczyć naszyjnik z ptakiem. Mars wykorzystuje ten moment i atakuje potwora Mars Flame Sniper. Bezbronny i osłabiony potwór zostaje uzdrowiony zaklęciem Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Rei się na uzdrowionego Kengo i go przytula. Sailor Starlights widzą to i mówią, że dziewczyny sobie poradzą łącząc swoje siły. Dziewczyny, Three Lights i Kengo wspólnie spędzają czas. Usagi i Seiya rozmawiają ze sobą. Usagi uważa, że Seiya wystraszył się potwora i grozi, że powie to jego fankom. Nagle drzwi otwiera Chibi Chibi. Seiya traci równowagę i wpada prosto na Usagi, jakby ją chciał całować. Wszyscy biorą to za właśnie taką scenę pocałunku. Usagi łapie Seiyę za rękę i rzuca chłopakiem. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Shiho Niiyama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Narumi Tsunoda * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Chika Sakamoto * Chibi Chibi – Kotono Mitsuishi * Reiko Aya/Sailor Aluminum Siren – Kikuko Inoue * Kengo Ibuki/Sailor Artist – Tomohisa Asō * Rezydent – Atsushi Kisaichi * Hostessa w pociągu – Emi Uwagawa * Tajemnicza osoba – Yoshiyuki Kōno * Mała dziewczynka – Ayumi Furuyama * Drugi reżyser – Jin Domon Galeria sas183.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 183.mkv snapshot 02.30 -2010.03.10 12.19.08-.jpg 183.mkv snapshot 04.23 -2010.03.10 12.19.27-.jpg 183.mkv snapshot 07.20 -2010.03.10 12.19.59-.jpg 183.mkv snapshot 08.24 -2010.03.10 12.20.37-.jpg 183.mkv snapshot 11.49 -2010.03.10 12.21.09-.jpg 183.mkv snapshot 16.59 -2010.03.10 12.22.16-.jpg 183.mkv snapshot 20.13 -2010.03.10 12.22.29-.jpg 183.mkv snapshot 21.37 -2010.03.10 12.22.50-.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Panika w letnim kurorcie. en:The Scream of Dead Souls?! The Mystery of Terror Camp Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii